coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9028 (4th November 2016)
Plot The guests have left leaving the family to talk but Yasmeen asks Zeedan and Alya to go as well. Yasmeen asks Sharif and Sonia how long they’ve been seeing each other. When Sharif reveals that it’s seven years, Yasmeen’s devastated. Roy and Cathy visit Anna who puts on a brave face but has doubts about Kevin's commitment to her now that she feels she's disfigured. Sonia reveals that Sharif visited her for comfort when Kal died and she orders her to leave her house. Gail isn't pleased that Gary has been invited to the bonfire party. He arrives with Jake and he and Sarah make eyes at each other. At the interview, the police reveal that a mobile phone was purchased with a credit card in Maria’s name and the abusive messages were sent from that phone. She’s horrified. Zeedan, Alya and Rana wait in the bistro, getting impatient with each other. Roy and Cathy return home just as after Gemma has emerged from the shower. Telling Gail how much he loves her, Michael reveals his plans for them to renew their vows. Delighted, she says yes. Zeedan and Alya return home just as Yasmeen accuses her husband of hypocrisy. Guilt-ridden, Alya reveals she's known the truth for weeks. Gemma thanks Roy and Cathy for their hospitality. A love struck Alex tells Roy and Cathy he’d like to invite Gemma to their wedding along with Nessa. After a change of heart, Roy tells a delighted Cathy he’d be more than happy to have a church wedding. Yasmeen correctly guesses that Sharif bought Alya's silence with the share of Underworld and Alya admits she blackmailed her grandfather. Cash withdrawals were also made in London using the credit card and it dawns on Maria that Caz must have followed her down there. The police tell her they'll be interviewing Pablo. Gary assures David he knows the crash was an accident and doesn’t blame him for Anna’s injuries but David’s still consumed with guilt. Sarah overhears their conversation. Not wishing to be a burden, Anna tells Kevin they should call it a day. Yasmeen demands that both Sharif and Alya to pack a bag each and leave. Kevin refuses to leave Anna to face her problem alone. She shows him the photo of her injuries and makes it clear that they're finished. Alone, Zeedan comforts Yasmeen. Sarah follows Gary out of the house, thanking him for what said to David, kisses him. Maria arrives back on the street and confides in Aidan how the police seem to think she’s killed Caz and Aidan hugs her close. From the shadows, Caz watches them. Cast Regular cast *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar Places *Coronation Street *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Nick's Bistro *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Anna's room and corridor *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *Final appearance of Marc Anwar as Sharif Nazir due to the actor being sacked in September 2016 after making offensive comments about people in India on his Twitter account. *Last appearance of Jake Windass until 1st June 2017. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Yasmeen has a go at Sharif and Sonia, demanding to know how long they have been seeing each other; Alya confesses that she blackmailed Sharif to invest in her new business venture; Maria realises that Caz must have followed her to London; and Alex tells Roy and Cathy he'd like to invite Gemma to their wedding. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,780,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Bethany Platt (to Gary Windass): "You'll have to excuse my gran. I swear she could suck the fun out of a bouncy castle." Category:2016 episodes